Gordon's World
Gordon's World, named for "Flash Gordon" due to the prevalence of costumed heroes on the planet is a Duplicate Earth. In this case it is believed to be a Quantum artifact. One of the freakier questions of the universe is why all the duplicates of Earth? Not just Earth-like worlds, but physical duplicates in some cases down to histories and people. To some extent this can be blamed in the Rishans and frequently is. However they are not the case in every case. Duplicate Earths refers only to planets that are a physical duplicate of Earth, not Preserver transplants. *'Location:' 5.1/-14.7 The Far Sector *'Source:' Reported by the USS Abraham Dannon under Captain Cinilan *'Races present:' Humans. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Politics:' Nations states, about 120 of them. *'Religion:' 5 major traditions, a multitude of minor ones. Each arguing they they are the one true way. *'Notes:' A duplicate Earth located where a magistar was supposed to be. Much wrangling over how it got there has not produced a definitive answer. The world is mired in the 1950s with Federation Inc making inroads. Of note are the number of low end super heroes like Doc Savage and "The Phantom" to be found there. A commensurate tendency to super villains as well. Named for "Flash Gordon", a popular fictional hero on earth in the 1930s - His adventures and the Pulp Sci-Fi style of writing seem to have flavored this world. From all evidence the world is a quantum burp of some AU Earth. The departure date was 1947. "The day the stars changed". Contact History The USS Abraham Dannon initiated contact then it was clear that this was not a natural event. It intercepted a pair of flying saucers on the way to the Moon. Flying saucers based on Farcit designs. One from Doc Savage tacking down the the secret Nazi base. And the other flown by a costumed super hero calling himself "The Phantom". The Dannon ended up making a formal visit including a landing at Dulles Air Force Base. Yes, they were very impressed. *The Dannon rescued Amelia Earhart and her Daughter from their Pacific exile. Both elected to stay with the ship. *They pinpointed the secret Nazi Antarctic base. Returned the people who were on the Moon to Earth. *Raided the secret evil mad science medical school in the Andes. *Did ship tours for several weeks. A branch of Federation Inc was founded on Midway island. A permanent location. The cold war was rather permanently interrupted, to the benefit of all. ---- With the assassination of Stalin the Soviet sphere fizzled back apart. Fortunately not too violently. Stalin pretty much purged the country of anyone competent to actually run a country. Loyal replacements had yet to rise. Individual nations within the sphere took intuitive to try and take the crown. The deal shattered with the interference of local super heroes and madmen. With the Soviet system falling apart the arrival of the Federation was about the only thing that stopped WWIII on the spot. Russia is still stumbling along. With the loss of the seized territories and stolen goods they are crippled with the debt of the Great Patriotic War and rapidly slipping into third world status. The Chinese communists want the toys. They have been opening up to the idea of fission for fusion. Give us bombs we give you technology. Mao is waving and smiling. Trying to re-brand his totalitarianism as something progressive while still staying in power. The Feds have seen it all before and are not buying. The US is gobbling it up right and left. Hawks are "But...Red Scare?" The more practical minded are ignoring it. McCarthy is trying to paint Fed Inc as the next Red Scare. "Attempting to disarm us for conquest." It isn't working very well. In short the program is working. People will ignore ideology in favor of a full belly. Fed Inc is selling full bellies. Category:Planets Category:UFP Space Category:Far Sector Category:Duplicate Earths Category:Epiphany Trek